Into Tartarus
by madiuntold
Summary: This is basically my continuation of what happens to Percy and Annabeth after they fall into Tartarus. I dont own any of these characters and I hope you all enjoy! I might continue the story if you guys want me to.


Percy and I were hanging off a ledge that dropped straight into the pit of Tartarus. I could tell he could not hold on longer and the pain in my leg was becoming unbearable from the spider web attached to my leg trying to pull me into Tartarus. Percy and I locked eyes and his hand tightened around my wrist. He was gave me a look with those sea green eyes of his that seemed to be telling me everything and he let go of the ledge sending us both into darkness.

As we fell time seemed to stop going by; if felt as if we have been falling for hours. I thrashed around hoping I could grab on to anything to keep us from falling, but all I got was a fist full of air. I knew it was hopeless trying to grab on to something; Tartarus was pulling us in like a giant magnet. My stomach felt like it was in my mouth, kind of like that feeling you get after going down a steep hill on a rollercoaster but except this feeling was not going away any time soon. I was terrified of what monsters and unimaginable horrors laid down below me.

The air around us felt suddenly felt ice cold. I had a feeling Percy and I were reaching the end of our fall. I suspected he felt it too because the next thing I knew he let go of my wrist and had his arms around me in hug. I hugged him back.

"Percy."

"Ya Annabeth?"

"I…I love you."

"Me too. I love you to Annabeth."

At that moment I knew I could face anything and do anything because Percy was beside me and he was truly mine. Seconds after we said those words we hit the floor hard. I screamed. Pain shot up my broken ankle, up my spine, and through out my whole body. I thought I knew pain earlier that day when I broke my ankle, but it was nothing compared to falling miles into the earth and hitting an ice-cold hard floor. I heard Percy hit the floor beside me with a thump. I was aware of him moaning and I'm not sure when he went silent. My screams slowly turned to tear filled sobs and then to heavy breathing.

The floor is so cold my limbs were beginning to turn numb. I remembered from my years of training at camp-half blood some basic first aid. I wiggled my toes and I felt even more pain in my left foot than before; the fall had probably made my ankle worse. I wiggled my fingers and moved my arms. Every thing seamed to be intact. I slowly sat up and pain shot though my head and my vision blurred. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself. I am strong and I am not going to pass out I told my self. The fall probably gave me a concussion. Next on my list of things to do is check my surroundings; it should have been the fist thing I checked but I was too worried about whether I could move or not.

The floor was smooth, cold, and the color was dark as night. . It was dark but my vision adjusted to the eerie light the walls of the cave seemed to be giving off. We seemed to be in a cave the size of a NBA basketball court. As I looked around there was nothing but open space, an exit out of the cave on the far end of the wall, and Percy.

"Percy!"

I immediately hated myself for screaming out loud who knows what creature I could have attracted already from all my screaming just minutes ago. How could I have forgotten about Percy? He is my every thing and here I 'am sitting around gawking at this place and wallowing in my pain. He was lying about five feet from me and I dragged my self over to him. It hurt so bad just to cross those few feet between us, but I didn't care one bit. I had to see if he was okay.

I put my hand on his shoulder and shook it lightly. There was no response.

"Percy? Percy it's me Annabeth. Are you okay?"

He was lying so still. My voice was more urgent this time.

"Percy Please wake up. Please!"

Nothing; he didn't even move. I started to panic and my heart stared beating faster. I put my fingers in between his jaw and neck and felt for a pulse. I felt the beat of it against my fingers and relief washed over me. I put my ear above his mouth and felt a slight breath of air against my ear. His breathing was so shallow that's probably why I could not see the rise and fall of his rib cage indicating he was breathing.

At the side of the wall there were a cluster of stalagmite rising from the floor of the cave. It was the only shelter from the wide-open space of the cave. I drooped Percy's arm around my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist. With my free hand I began the painful and time-consuming process of dragging us to the wall of the cave. I pain wracked every part of me. I never realized how heavy Percy was. For a guy with a lean muscular build he weighed a ton. After we got ourselves out of all this he is going to need to lay off the pizza. Sweaty and breathless I finally managed to take us to the wall with the stalagmite. I carefully laid Percy down in between the wall and the stalagmite. I'm pretty sure he was hidden from the immediate view of any monster lurking down here. I rested my head against the wall of the cave. Even the cave wall was cold but if felt good against my feverish body.

"Well Percy." I said softly. "It looks like it's me, you, and the weird looking stalagmite. This is not normal stalagmite since it's only formed in limestone caves and this is clearly not lime stone."

Saying facts always made Annabeth feel a little better and in control of a situation.

"Percy I'm not even sure how we're alive after that fall but we can make it through this; we always do. I'm pretty sure we are the ones who are supposed to close the Doors of Death from the inside and we have to stop Gaia from waking up and destroying the world. We have a purpose."


End file.
